


centipede serum

by iicconics



Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Centipede Serum, Crying, Gen, Light Angst, imma post it anyways, love u all, not my best work but i don’t hate this fic so, this one doesn’t have too many tags i don’t think, ya that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics
Summary: The team has a disagreement on what to do with the Centipede Serum.Alternatively, the beginning of 5x22.
Relationships: Alphonso Mackenzie & Reader, Jemma Simmons & Reader, Leo Fitz & Reader, Melinda May & Reader, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Reader, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Reader
Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058039
Kudos: 5





	centipede serum

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the final oneshot to be added!! ofc more will be written eventually but this is the last of the prewritten ones i guess u could say. still have more fics to post tho ;)
> 
> tumblr: platonicavengers  
> wattpad: iicconics

You pinched the bridge of your nose, eyes shut as you listened to your teammates arguing around you. They were discussing, albeit not very calmly, the whole Coulson and Talbot situation, and how they should go about it.

"He's out of time," Daisy pressed.

"There has to be another way," added Mack.

Simmons interrupted them, "I'm telling you, the implant only contains enough for one dose! Either it's medicine or a weapon."

"Why are we still discussing this? The scale has tipped to one side."

"This isn't numbers, it's Coulson!"

"And Coulson didn't want this. How many times do we have to make that clear? I know it's terrible. I can't bear to see him like that. But this? This is the moment..."

You stayed silent, not wanting to voice your opinion as you knew you'd upset at least a few of your friends if you did. You planned on continuing to not speak, but your plan was ruined when Daisy dragged you into the conversation.

"Y/N, what do you think about this all?"

Everyone stopped talking as they turned to face you. Your eyes widened as you readjusted her position before speaking, "Look, I see both sides here, okay? But honestly, I'm with Yo-Yo on this one. We need to break this time loop, and if this is what it takes-"

"So you're just willing to let Coulson die?"

You rolled your eyes, taking in a deep breath, "I wasn't finished. As I was saying, we have to break the loop, and if this is what it takes, then I think we have no other choice. I hate it just as much as the rest of you do, I really do, but I just don't see any other options. I'm sorry."

Daisy shook her head, turning away from you. You sighed lightly.

Fitz nodded at you, and then gestured to Yo-Yo, "This is the exact circumstance that she warned us about."

May's voice was tired, "We're all aware."

"We can change it right now!"

Daisy put her hands on her hips, standing her ground, "The Odium mixture won't work if it can't penetrate Talbot's skin."

"Bullets can't get close to him," Simmons shook her head, her accented voice calm, "no one can touch him, not even you, Yo-Yo."

"There's no way to get the serum in his body!"

"What if he absorbed someone?" as Fitz spoke, Mack turned to him, a look of hesitation and shock written all over his face. Fitz retaliated, "oh, don't look at me like that. I-it's hypothetical!"

"Exactly! All we have to do is have it in the right hands, and that maniac will take the bait!"

Mack turned to Yo-Yo, "And so who'd you have in mind, you?"

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Now you want to sacrifice yourself, too?"

"No, but I'm willing to! We all should be."

You crossed your arms, looking to the ceiling, "She's right. And we all know Coulson would be ready to sacrifice himself in a heartbeat."

"And if it doesn't work?" May cut in, "he would've died for nothing."

"Better than leaving this world in pieces!" Yo-Yo shouted.

"Robin said Coulson could put the pieces together. She thinks that he's the key for solving all of this!"

Yo-Yo was clearly exasperated, "She speaks in broken riddles! You're hearing what you want to hear."

"What would Coulson do?"

"He would never give up on Talbot, and he wouldn't see him as a maniac! He would see him as a man, as a broken man! Coulson's the only one that can fall him through this, that's what he does."

"Put him back together," May mumbled.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Daisy. I mean honestly, I really don't think there's any helping Talbot at this point! He's hellbent on destroying our planet, are we sure we even want to try and help him?" You countered, taking a step closer to the brunette.

"Y/N, what the hell?" Daisy's face was written with pure shock, and you looked down, regretting your choice of words.

"I'm sorry," Daisy continued, "we save lives. I have to make this call. Fitz-Simmons, get ready to-"

Just as Daisy went to grab the serum, Yo-Yo sped past, snatching it from the table before Daisy could. The former sent her a look, "Yo-Yo..."

Yo-Yo held the serum tightly to her chest, "You're making me do this. I-I can't let you use it for that."

Mack took a step towards her, "Put it down."

You and Daisy both moved closer, but Fitz stuck an arm out in front of the two of you, stopping you both, "Okay. Let's stay calm."

Yo-Yo had a look of desperation on her face, her voice making it sound like she was almost begging, "Stop making me the bad guy. I'm not! You just don't want him to die."

"Put it down," Daisy ordered. 

"I don't want him to die, either, but... he's just one man."

Daisy went to walk up to Yo-Yo, but Mack stopped her before she could, "No, no, none of that," he turned to the latter woman, "think about what you're doing here."

"You won't listen!" She urged. You frowned. You felt bad for Yo-Yo. She had spoken to her former self, heard her say what the most important thing for the team to do was, but here they were, going against just that. 

"Yo-Yo, please, just calm down. I promise, I'm listening, and everyone else is too. Okay? Just calm down," You tried to reassure her, forcing a small smile onto your face.

Her head snapped in your direction, before she shook it rapidly, eyes filling with tears, "I'm in a nightmare, and I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, and none of you can hear me!"

"We hear you," Simmons' voice was shaking.

"Well, you won't listen!" Yo-Yo cried out, "you all saw what happened, and none of you will help me stop this! Y/N is the only one who's making any sense here, but nobody else! Even you," she turned to Mack, "even you won't help me."

"No, we're in this with you, but we need to hold it together."

"There's nothing holding us together."

"Yes, there is! Hope. We never give up. We're always held together by hope. So we cling to it, and we vote," Mack turned to face everyone else, "we vote."

May dropped the vial to the ground, shattering it as the contents spilled out. You furrowed your eyebrows, glancing up at the woman. She simply met your gaze, then looked away a few seconds later.

"No. Why?" Yo-Yo whispered. She fell to the ground next to it, "no. No."

May bent down next to her, taking the serum from her hands. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

You sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her as you allowed her to cry into your shoulder. You glanced around at all your teammates, before looking back to the ground below her. Simmons sat down next to you, the two of you sharing a look.

You watched as May handed Fitz the serum, "Simmons and I will prepare the remedy," he shrugged as he took it, "everyone else should prepare for the end of the world."


End file.
